vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dominic Toretto
Summary Dominic Toretto is a fictional character and the main protagonist of the The Fast & Furious franchise. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Dominic "Dom" Toretto Origin: Fast and Furious Gender: Male Age: 38 as of Furious 7 Classification: Owner of Toretto's Market & Cafe, D.T. Automotive Repair Shop (formerly), Street racer, Convict (formerly), Fugitive (formerly), Crew Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Car Driver and Mechanic, Adept in the use of firearms and CQC Attack Potency: Wall level (Managed to hurt Luke Hobbs and broke part of a wall by tackling him against it) Speed: Athletic Human (Can keep up with Hobbs and Shaw in CQC) with Subsonic reactions (Capable of performing complex maneuvers in a car while driving at high speed. Comparable to Brian, who reacted to gun fire). Subsonic travel speed with his Dodge Charger R/T (Around 100 mph) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Partially lifted a Lykan Hypersport for several minutes) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Dented a car's door with a punch. Threw Brian with enough strength to break a wooden shelf) Durability: Wall level (Survived an impact at high speeds against the windshield of a car. Took not one, but two direct crashes with Deckard Shaw and was completely uninjured. Survived a car crash from top of a mountain) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Standard melee range normally, several meters with shotguns. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable (Dominic doesn't have a specific equipment. Also, he normally has all his weaponry and major gears in the car he is using, which can also vary) Intelligence: Above Average (Dominic is adept at driving various vehicles, skilled in varying race and street sports, such as cornering and drifting, but prefers quarter mile races. He is also adept at fixing and tuning cars, rivalled only by Tej Parker in experience. He built the Dodge Charger R/T with his father. He built and tuned several vehicles that he owned, including two 1970 Plymouth Road Runners and a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle from an audition race for Braga's crew membership. Dom has shown to be rather intelligent outside racing: he perchance of elaborate heists, such as the 2004 truck hijackings, and the 2009 fuel thefts, saw him and his given teams incorporate high end and luxury vehicles into his plans. When collaborating with Brian in 2009, he devised a plan to hijack 100 million dollars in Rio from Hernan Reyes, a Brazilian drug lord, and also aided Luke Hobbs to capture Owen Shaw. After escaping capture in the U.S for hijacking cars, he was able to escape from the country. He managed to remain in hiding for five years from the U.S government, travelling across Central and South America, such as Mexico, Dominican Republic, Panama, Ecuador and Brazil. After stealing 100 million dollars from Hernan Reyes, he hid in the Canary Island in Spain mainly because there was no extradition clause) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. He is often very reckless and impulsive (In two different occasions, Dominic drove his Dodge Charger R/T off the cliff and smashed it in order to escape from Mose Jakande and his men, and twice he smashed directly in a head-on collision with Deckard Shaw). Lacks any kind of CQC training and normally he resorts to his strength to win. He will put himself in great danger to protect his family. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:The Fast and The Furious Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Criminals Category:Adults Category:Drivers Category:Mechanics Category:Leaders Category:Movie Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Gun Users Category:Universal Studios